seaskiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Canada's Drag Race: Season 3
Contestants 1 Pip Squeak originally appeared in Season 2, placing 12th. Season 3's All Stars All Stars 1: '''Dragon LeStrange (Winner), Justice (9th), Tiko Hirosiki (12th) '''All Stars 4: Elias Euphoria (Runner Up) All Stars 6: Pip S Diamonds (9th) All Stars 7 (Early Outs): Luna Cress (3rd/4th, originally 10th), Tabitha Norway (3rd/4th) Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: Dragtastic Summer * Returned: Pip Squeak (Season 2) * Maxi Challenge: Create looks using summertime items. * Maxi Challenge Winner: Dragon LeStrange * Bottom 2: Julie B Jones & Luna Cress * Lip Sync Song: Summer of Love by Cascada * Eliminated: Luna Cress Entrance Order: Episode 2: Drags of the Ages * Team Captains: Dragon LeStrange & Pip Squeak * Maxi Challenge: Act in a dramedy based in medieval times * Runway Theme: Historical Figures * Maxi Challenge Winner: Nina Rossling * Bottom 2: Julie B Jones & Tabitha Norway * Lip Sync Song: Brave Enough by Lindsey Stirling & Christina Perri * Eliminated: Tabitha Norway Episode 3: Queens! Live from the City! * Team Captains: Justice & Tiko Hirosiki * Maxi Challenge: In two teams host a roving reporters show * Runway Theme: Quintessential Drag * Maxi Challenge Winner: Justice * Bottom 2: Aloe Veera & Julie B Jones * Lip Sync Song:'' Wonderful'' by Janet Devlin * Eliminated: Julie B Jones Episode 4: Drag: The Timeless Rusical * Maxi Challenge: Perform in the lipsync extravaganza Drag: The Timeless Rusical as different pieces of drag history * Runway Theme: Rainbow Revolution * Maxi Challenge Winner: Justice * Bottom 2: 'Aloe Veera & Avy Tarr * Lip Sync Song: ''Let's Do Drag by Alaska Thunderfuck & Lady Red Couture * '''Eliminated: Avy Tarr Episode 5: Fashion City * Maxi Challenge: Create couture looks based on iconic cities around the world * Maxi Challenge Winner: '''Dragon LeStrange * '''Bottom 2: Mary Ho Beth & Pip Squeak * Lip Sync Song: A-YO by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Pip Squeak Episode 6: Snatch Game * Maxi Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Seven Year Wind - A flowing garment to be used with a wind effect on the mainstage, inspired by Marilyn Monroe in The Seven Year Itch * Maxi Challenge Winner: Tiko Hirosiki * Bottom 2: Aloe Veera & Mary Ho Beth * Lip Sync Song: Blown Away by Carrie Underwood * Eliminated: Aloe Veera Episode 7: Video Music Queens * Maxi Challenge: Act & Dance in mini music videos for songs they wrote * Runway Theme: Red Carpet * Maxi Challenge Winner: Nina Rossling * Bottom 2: Justice & Tiko Hirosiki * Lip Sync Song: I Do This For You by Giorgio Moroder & Marlene * Eliminated: none Episode 8: Makeover Momma Style * Maxi Challenge: Makeover older men into your drag daisy parents * Maxi Challenge Winner: Elias Euphoria * Bottom 2: Dragon LeStrange & Mary Ho Beth * Lip Sync Song: I Don't Have To Try by Avril Lavigne * Eliminated: Mary Ho Beth Episode 9: Double Trouble Super Queens * Maxi Challenge: Model a look for your pedestrian disguise & create a superhero alterego look based on a given power. * Runway Themes: Pedestrian Disguise // Superhero Alterego * Maxi Challenge Winner: Tiko Hirosiki * Bottom 2: Elias Euphoria & Emerald Woods * Lip Sync Song: Power by Little Mix * Eliminated: ''' Emerald Woods Episode 10: Queens in Space * Returned: Mary Ho Beth * '''Maxi Challenge: Act in the hit new Shequel Drag Queens in Outer Space III: A Reach Around Uranus * Runway Theme: Futuristic * Maxi Challenge Winner: Nina Rossling * Bottom 2: Dragon LeStrange & Tiko Hirosiki * Lip Sync Song: Meet Me in Space by Kesha * Eliminated: Dragon LeStrange Episode 11: Ball Across the World * Maxi Challenge: Model two looks (Hometown Eleganza, Terrific Tourist Realness) and create a look using materials based on one of the continents. * Runway Theme: Hometown Elaganza // Terrific Tourist Realness // Continental Couture * Maxi Challenge Winner: Tiko Hirosiki * Bottom 2: 'Elias Euphoria & Mary Ho Beth * Lip Sync Song: ''Ave Mary A by P!nk * '''Eliminated: Mary Ho Beth Episode 12: Four Drags a Dancing * Maxi Challenge: Write and record verses, learn choreography, and perform a new song remix on the main stage. * Special Guest: Vantrillica * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Maxi Challenge Winner: Justice * Bottom 2: Elias Euphoria & Tiko Hirosiki * Lip Sync Song: Primadonna by Marina & The Diamonds * Eliminated: Elias Euphoria * FINAL THREE: Justice, Nina Rossling, & Tiko Hirosiki Episode 13: Reunion Episode 14: Grand Finale * Special Guests: The Tempest, Mulana Majesty, & Vantrillica * Winner of Miss Congeniality: Emerald Woods * Winner of Fan Favourite: Dragon LeStrange * Eliminated: Tiko Hirosiki * TOP TWO DRAGS: Justice & Nina Rossling * Lip Sync Song: Champion by RuPaul * Canada's Next Drag Superstar: Nina Rossling